Fem Sena Onehsots!
by Kei-kei Yuki
Summary: A bunch of collection one-shots mainly focus on Fem!Sena x the guy of my choice! So let's get started!


**Kei-kei Yuki: Hello everyone, I've been recently re-watching a couple of Eyeshield 21 episode, and a couple manga chapters, and now I feel like writing this, plus I just love fem! Sena x hot, smoky, abs gods, football players, as these one-shot's will mainly be focus around my favorite males in the show, who are Akaba, Kakei, Yamato, Shin, also Himura, and surprisingly Agon, but it will take time before reaching those last two.**

**Sena-chan: I can't believe we're doing this again *sighs***

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Yes, we're doing this again! First couple up first is Yamato x Sena! Let's get started everyone! Also, Sena in this story looks just like the one in the picture. START!**

* * *

**One-shot 1**

**Valentine Sweetheart! (Yamato x Fem! Sena)**

It was that time of the year, were girls all over Japan, finally get the chance to confess to their love to the boy of their dreams, delivering them the homemade chocolate that probably took them hours before finally getting the chocolate to look perfect, decorating them all girly, and neat, making sure they taste like chocolate.

While the girls were worrying about who to hand their chocolates too, the men on the other hand, just hope to receive some cute homemade chocolates to brag about later, with a bonus love confession from a cute, sexy, or beautiful girl that may, or may not end terrible. On this particular day, a certain famous football player, who went by the name Yamato Takeru, had his hands full due to all the homemade chocolates that were gift to him, along with the countless love confessions, that always left the poor girl crying.

Now why were they crying, even though Yamato gently let them down, with a sparkling, handsome, bright charming smile? Well it was all do to the reason _why_, that had the girls brawling in tears. You see the handsome, bachelor, star football player, had finally got himself a girlfriend. Yes! You heard right! A girlfriend!

"I believe that's the 35th girl who have confess to you today, only to leave in tears." Commented Taka, standing by Yamato side.

Sighing a bit, Yamato turn his attention over to his companion standing beside him. "It's not my fault I have such a sweet, cute girlfriend now." Yamato answer with another one of his brilliant flashy smiles, with an expression of smugness written in his eyes.

"Yes, a cute girlfriend who just so seem to have a harem, that seem to hold a huge amount of our rival teams, with a strong possessive streak in them, but somehow you miraculously won in the end. I bet they all are just praying for your death." Replied Taka, walking away from the captain of Teikoku Alexanders, who was too busy at the moment daydreaming about his adorable girlfriend, wondering what kind of Valentine treats she was going to give to him today.

* * *

Later on that day, a nervous figure swallowed once she enter the ground of Teikoku, clutching a large bag by her side, as brown doe eyes swept the grounds, searching for a specific person. Unknown to her, she end up catching the attention of two boys that were passing by, as one of them spotted her, and began leering at her small petite form, zooming in on her legs, which by themselves were a beauty to behold, perfect in every sense, before making their way over to her.

"Yo cutie! How about you spend some time with me today?" The man who was eyeing the cute short haired brunette made his way over to her, watching the scared panic expression that appeared on her face.

"A-Ano, I'm just h-here waiting o-on someone!" The brunette stutter, clutching to her bag, only to have the other boy, with a hard yank, grip onto her left arm, leaving her other hand occupied with the gifts she had plan give out later.

Luckily it didn't take long until Sena heard someone call out her name, looking back and spotted Karin running worriedly towards her way, as behind her were two other key members of Teikoku Alexanders.

Once the three was in close distance, with quick speed, Yamato took hold of the man wrist in a tight grip, which had the boy wincing from the pain, frighten from the dark ominous aura Yamato was releasing, who had a fierce glare in his eyes, as at the moment, he really wanted to Cesar Charge this bastard.

"Leave." With only one word, he had the boys turn into a frighten mouse, running away to find shelter to somewhere.

"Sena-chan are you okay?" asked a worried Karin, who was quite close-friends with the sweet, caring, runnerback.

"I'm fine, and oh-Here you go Karin-chan!" Reaching into her bag, Sena pulled out a small cute package, presenting it over to the female quarterback. Looking at the gift in her hands, Karin saw it was cute decorative mini chocolate donuts.

"Ah-! Their cute!" Replied Karin, before saying a shy thank-you to Sena, as this caught the attention of Yamato, who was shock to see that Karin received a gift before he did. I mean he was the boyfriend, shouldn't he be first? Yes people, you heard right. Yamato, and Sena, the two Eyeshield's, were in a relationship!

"Here you go Taka-san!" Next to receive something, was the long haired receiver, who politely accepted her gift, ignoring the glare that he received from a certain jealous teammate. His gift was a little similar to Karin, but instead of mini donuts, they were mini small chocolate cakes.

"These are friendship Valentine gifts I wanted to give to you guys. I-I hope y-you like them." Sena gave them a shy, adorable smile, as they were grateful to receive something from her. After receiving their gifts, they soon had their attention pointed to the dark gloomy aura that was coming from their running back, who was mopping seeing how he still have not receive nothing yet from cute girlfriend, as Sena smile before taking out the large red box that was now left in the plastic bag, and presented it to Yamato.

"H-Here y-you go. . .T-Takeru-kun." Sena shyly turn her head to side, with red tint staining her cheeks, as Yamato love the way Sena pronounce his first name. Something which took hard work, and lot of kisses, and hot make-out sessions to make happen, as this brighten up his mood, gently taking the box that she offering to him.

Opening the box carefully, Yamato felt his heart swelled with love at what his eyes laid on, looking at the somewhat neatly four letters chocolate dipped cookies, that spelled LOVE, while on each corner of the box there was a mini decorative Valentine theme mini cake.

"Mamori-neechan help me stayed up all night to make these for you. So I'll warn you beforehand if they may taste b-!" Sena found herself quickly shut silence by a pair of lips pressed up against her own, molding into something a bit more intense, as the two spectators on the side were a caught by surprise, even if one barely showed it, and the other covered up her blushing face.

After a few seconds pass, Yamato released the kiss, but still withheld close eyes contact with Sena, taking in her face which was ripe apple red, which was due to the public display of affection. "Thank-you Sena-chan!" Yamato smile, and kiss Sena on the cheek, before holding her in his arms, as the girl was a blushing, steaming, mess from the kiss the two shared, but squeal when Yamato begin showering her in small kisses, that soon later had her giggling.

"C-Cute!" Squeaked a blushing Karin, and in a blink of an eye, had on professor glasses, and a writing pad in her hands, hand busy with a pencil.

"You're getting manga ideas from this, aren't you?" asked Taka, only to receive no answer from the blonde beauty of a quarterback, who was in deep concentrated mode, staring at the happy lovey couple in front of her, to back to her writing pad.

**End of Valentine Sweetheart! (Yamato x Fem! Sena)**

* * *

See you all next time! Thank-you for reading!


End file.
